


two ramen cups and a large beer

by uxiumin



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Police, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life, don't tell me Kyungsoo wouldn't be great in a officer uniform, mentions of xiuhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uxiumin/pseuds/uxiumin
Summary: There are only three types of people that would enter a convenience store this late.Kim Minseok is at least one of them.





	1. The perfect first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you are reading these I am really glad that you are here!  
Be aware that this is a super random fic, self indulgent and a little cliché. Wow, I'm great at promoting myself.

There are only three types of people that would enter a convenience store this late.

The first ones are the stressed workers, students, and forgetful people. These are Jongdae’s favorite types of clients at this hour. From office workers that left their workplace too late to students pulling an all-nighter trying to save their grades — Jongdae can relate to these ones — or first-time parents that run out of diapers or milk. They enter without making a sound, grab only the stuff they need, pay and leave. No awkward looks. No unnecessary conversation, Jongdae says goodbye, and they mostly reply with a nod or a deep hum. Simply perfect.

The second type is the weirdos. Jongdae really dislikes these ones. They enter the store without knowing what to get. Wandering around the aisles, forcing Jongdae to leave his college homework to watch over them in case they are planning the robbery of the century — stealing a few noodle cups and a bag of chips — touching everything and leaving what they don’t want anywhere instead of in its original place. That isn’t even the worst part. The worst part is the weirdos that try to flirt with him, the smiles, the bad pick up lines… Jongdae hates them all.

One time one weirdo asked him if he was hungry. He even offered himself to buy Jongdae some food pointing at the refrigerator at the end of the aisle. Wow, the perfect first date, Jongdae had thought with a heavy eye roll.

Last but not least, there are drunks. Jongdae holds the drunks in a special part of his heart. Where hate is born.

They are messier than the weirdos, talk even more and create tense situations frequently. And they are prone to vomit, which is simply great. Fridays and Saturdays are the worst nights, but you can have a drunk office worker crying about how his work broke his marriage any night. Or a young woman sleeping all the alcohol she had ingested at the refrigerator area, with her party outfit still on and smeared makeup.

Luckily when something like this happens Jongdae has a friend that always helps. Well, it’s literally his job. The police officer Do Kyungsoo dreams about becoming a detective someday. But he just had entered the force, so he has to stick with night patrolling around the neighborhood and calls from Jongdae on weekends when he has two drunk grown ass men arguing in the store. When he has a break, the short-haired cop stops by and drinks a coffee or two with Jongdae, making the night way more pleasant for him while shooing away a few weirdos with just his mere presence. A guy like him, with a glare that would turn to stone anyone, doesn’t really need a uniform to impose himself, but it does warn the weirdos.

Having Kyungsoo around is, to put it simply, a win.

One long night, while trying to memorize something for his musical theory upcoming test, Jongdae heard the loud “ding” of the front door. A client entered and Jongdae looked up to greet the customer with the usual bow. It was the first group type of client. Expensive looking black suit, white shirt, black tie. Formal. His raven black hair neatly styled with a side wave that framed his forehead and eyes nicely. Those last were the thing that struck Jongdae the most: his cat-like eyes.

At this work, you see handsome people from time to time. But not this handsome. Not the type of handsome that screams “rich” and “upper class” or “magazine cover model” out loud. That kind of person simply doesn’t buy at convenience stores.

The handsome man stood in front of the counter with a large beer can and two ramen cups, no signs of a smile or a smirk on his face, but his almost black eyes pierced Jongdae. He looked tired, but even so, the tiredness he wore couldn’t obscure the beautiful gleam his dark eyes had. The man looked at the numbers on display while taking out of his leather wallet and a few bills to pay — not that Jongdae had forgotten to politely tell him how much his food was, too busy staring at him — and grabbed his things.

“Keep the change” — he simply said while leaving the store, not looking back.

Jongdae answered when the man had already left with a feeble “Thank you”, completely dazed out.

Kyungsoo laughed a lot that night. Sometime later after the Handsome Suited Man showed up at the store while having a coffee with Jongdae during one of his breaks.

“So you panicked” — Kyungsoo tried to say without laughing, failing miserably. “You panicked gay.”

“Can you blame me?” — Jongdae snapped back, really done with his friend laughs. “He was handsome even under the horrible neon white lights at the counter. Nobody is handsome with such bad lighting.”

Kyungsoo chuckled again. “Maybe he will come by tomorrow, more ramen and beer, a healthy diet”

“I don’t think so.” — Jongdae sighed, leaning a little over the table — “That kind of people doesn’t really buy at convenience stores. He looked spoiled rich.”

With a huff, Kyungsoo sipped the last gulp of coffee. “I have to go, but I’ll call you If I see any super handsome suited man eating ramen”

Jongdae faked a laugh with an annoyed face while Kyungsoo left the place, the shadow of a smile still on his hearty lips. Jongdae wasn’t really annoyed at Kyungsoo, after all, the situation was laughable. He was annoyed to himself for not being able to talk with the Handsome Suited Man — his official nickname. With a sigh and the promise of talking to him if he showed up ever again, Jongdae picked up the empty coffee cups, returning to the store counter and his class notes.

* * *

Several days before, or better said; several nights before, Handsome Suited Man came back to the store. Jongdae quickly straightened his position, trying to look like he wasn’t lazily lying on the counter two seconds ago with Kyungsoo, as always comfortably chatting during one of his breaks.

Handsome Suited Man wasn’t alone either tonight, he looked exactly the same but this time the suit was navy blue. He even had the same type of exhaustion plastered on his face. Jongdae wondered how much he had been working without taking a break or a nice meal. Because ramen from a convenience store doesn’t count as a nice meal.  His companion looked way more easy to approach. Wearing a pinstripe black suit and silky copper hair, still handsome, but definitely drunker than Handsome Suited Man. In fact, Handsome Suited Man didn’t look drunk at all.

“Minseokkie” — Drunk and Handsome man spoke. “So you came here the other day because the employees are cute?” — he said slurring the words a little while smiling to Kyungsoo and Jongdae.

Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo with a sorry and confused expression on his upward lips. “I’m not an employee, I’m a police officer” — Kyungsoo turned himself to look directly at Drunk and Handsome Man. “Behave yourself.”

“Uuuuups.” — Drunk and Handsome Man laughed while leaning his body over Handsome Suited Man that carefully hold him, preventing a disaster. “He does talk like a cop.”

“Because he is” — Handsome Suited Man sighed. “Go grab what you want and stop bothering them.” — Drunk and Handsome Man only rolled his eyes while directing himself to the chips aisle. “Sorry.” — Handsome Suited Man said to Kyungsoo and Jongdae. “My friend, as you can see, is a little drunk.”

“You two are old enough to know how to behave on the street” — Kyungsoo scolded him.

“We aren’t breaking any laws officer, just celebrating a little work triumph.” — Drunk and Handsome Man said while putting at least six bags of chips over the counter.

“You speak like a lawyer”

“Because we are” — Handsome Suited Man said with a loud sigh. “Come on, Baekhyun you are bothering the officer.”

“I don’t know….” — Baekhyun, apparently Drunk and Handsome Man’s name, approached Kyungsoo with a smug smile on his lips. “Maybe I want to bother him.”

“Do you want to sleep on a cell tonight?” — Kyungsoo said with the strongest glare Jongdae has ever seen on anyone.

“Only if you sleep there with me”

“Please, how much is it?.” — Handsome and Suited Man quickly drew some bills to pay his friend’s purchase.

“Your change” — Jongdae said giving back Handsome Suited Man some coins as fast as he could.

“I’m really sorry about this.” — Indeed he looked sorry. Ashamed as if second-hand embarrassment was flooding him from head to toe.

“It’s okay, at least he didn’t vomit.” — Jongdae tried to joke, owning himself a little side grin from Handsome Suited Man. _Oh, he looks cute when he smiles._

Strongly grabbing his friend’s suit collar, like a mother cat will grab his son, Handsome Suited Man dragged Baekhyun outside the store, displacing his suit and tie. “Store employee! If you are single, my friend Minseok needs a…” — were the last words they heard before the “ding” of the store’s door announced their exit.

Jongdae looked at Kyungsoo. His eyes round as balloons while the officer only looked royally pissed.

“I hate lawyers” — Kyungsoo said, fuming.

The rest of that night passed like lightning for Jongdae. Kyungsoo left, a few more customers passed by, and he left the counter for the next employee as clean as always. But inside his mind, while he was changing clothes on the back store, riding his bike while going home, or even lying on his bed before getting sleep, all he could think of was Minseok’s — thanks Baekhyun for saying his name — little smile.

* * *

Jongdae didn’t expect his second encounter with the lawyer. He had the hopes but the reality was telling him otherwise. What he, one hundred percent, didn’t see coming was their third encounter. The next night after the two lawyers appeared to buy six chip bags.

Another black suit, this time with a striped tie. How many suits and ties a lawyer can have?

“Goodnight” — he politely said while entering the store, with a white and pink bag on his right hand. “Your officer friend isn’t here tonight?”

“Not yet” — Jongdae said, a little confused about all the situation. “He only stops by on his breaks.”

“Then you will see him later, right?” — Minseok asked Jongdae nodded to his question with one of his polite smiles. “Great. Then, please, have this, alongside my apologies and Baekhyun’s.” — he placed the pink and white bag over the counter, looking at Jongdae with a kind expression.

Jongdae looked inside the bag. A plastic tray with some delicate sweets inside, probably from one of those expensive patisseries you see at the center of any big city. “Why…?”

“I don’t enjoy situations like the one we created yesterday. I sincerely apologize, and Baekhyun too”

“He is too busy with his hangover to come here and apologize?” — Jongdae asked with a playful smirk on his kitten lips.

Minseok scoffed. “You got him. And he is embarrassed about how he talked to the officer.”

Jongdae chuckled. “This is too much, I can’t accept it, you guys weren’t that bad, I’ve seen worse.”

“Keep them” — Minseok pushed the bag a little more close to Jongdae, with a polite tiny smile. “Please.” _Don’t smile at me like that._

Jongdae nodded to Minseok with a smirk. “You’re lucky I’m always craving something sweet this late.”

Minseok scoffed. “Do you always work this late?”

“I prefer it this way. I only have to attend college in the afternoon, so I don’t mind. And I can study and do homework here, too bad I can’t carry the piano with me.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow. “Piano? So you study music”

Jongdae nodded. “I’m on my last year”

Minseok looked at Jongdae with a cryptic look on his eyes, he was musing something. “Let me ask you something, would you like to make some extra cash this month?”

“Yes” — Jongdae answered without thinking it twice. He wasn’t drowning in debts, but he needs to increase his savings, just in case.

“I assume that you are good at playing the piano and that you have some sort of experience playing in front of people”

Jongdae nodded with his head. “I’ve been giving recitals since I was a kid learning the basics at the conservatory”

Minseok hummed, pleased. “I’m going to talk with absolute frankness, my boss is in the search for a musician. Discreet and good at what he does. And I have the hunch that you are exactly what he needs.”

Jongdae couldn’t help himself, he blushed, feeling flattered while Minseok’s eyes didn’t flinch a second from him. “Why a lawyer would need a pianist?” — he had to ask, Minseok chuckled a little.

“Not a lawyer, but the firm. Yesterday we were celebrating the closure of a deal with a big company. And now my boss wants to throw one of those elegant, posh and super boring parties for us and the other company.”

“So you need a classical pianist that can play for a few hours, right? Nothing too flashy, mostly background music.” — Jongdae asserted.

Minseok nodded again. “Precisely, if you are free this Saturday the job is yours.”

“I haven’t taken any free days in a while…” — Jongdae thought out loud. “I don’t think my manager would have a problem.”

“Perfect.” — Minseok drew out his wallet, handing Jongdae a neatly designed business card. “Call me tomorrow”

Jongdae nodded looking at the card that prayed “Kim Minseok” in black bold letters. Underneath there were a phone number and an address. The only other things on the card were the firm name and logo, geometrical and modern, very clean. “I will.” — Jongdae said almost whispering. “Thank you for the chance!” — he shouted to Minseok already leaving the store.

“Enjoy the sweets.” — he said with the shadow of a smile on his lips, waving at Jongdae, leaving the store, vanishing in the dark night.

When Kyungsoo arrived, almost an hour later, Jongdae was still absolutely dazed out, grabbing the lawyer’s card like it was glued to his hand. He doesn’t even remember if someone came into the store between Minseok and Kyungsoo. The officer almost choked while eating one of Minseok’s sweets when he heard the whole development of events.

“I hope you have a suit” — Kyungsoo said, while he kept eating.

“I haven’t thought of that” — Jongdae whined. “Can you lend me any of yours?”

“Bold of you to assume that I have one” — Kyungsoo laughed. “When I’m not wearing my uniform I wear tracksuits or jeans, all the time.”

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Do you want to come with me? The party actually scares me a little.”

“Not in a hundred years.” — he answered in barely a second. “I don’t want to be near that drunk ass lawyer again.”

“You know the sweets are from him too… ” — Jongdae answered with a smug smile that a second later transformed itself into a loud laugh when he saw Kyungsoo leaving a half-eaten sweet on the tray again with a disgusted face.

Jongdae’s body really wanted to go to bed that night. But his mind was roaming free over Seoul’s skyline while riding his bike heading home. Home is an attic, at the top of an old building — the worst part of this is having to carry the bike to the top — not really near to his job or the campus. But the lease is cheap. And there are plenty of restaurants near, it’s quiet at night, and the view from his bedroom made Jongdae felt in love with the area as soon as he arrived. And with his bike, he does some workout, or that’s what he says to himself to not waste money on a gym membership.

As soon as his feet crossed the main door he ran to his wardrobe, looking for an outfit for an elegant, posh and boring party as Minseok had called it. It was no surprise when, twenty minutes after, with a defeated groan, he didn’t found anything fitted for it. His clothes were cool, at least in his opinion, but nothing that screamed “Minseok”, or “lawyer party”, or “I’m just the pianist”. Unlocking his phone he looked at his savings app, he would have to use some money to buy a damn suit.

_How funny_, he thought, _Mom used to say that she’ll buy me my first suit someday when I graduated._

Lying on his bed he looked over the window on his sloping ceiling, a habit he had been developing since he got here. The stars are barely visible here but the gold and silver reflection of the city lights is just as soothing for his tired mind. Jongdae fell asleep not long after, dreaming about long calls, expensive sweets, and suits.

* * *

Jongdae had been looking at the number displayed on the business card for almost a whole hour. Minseok told him to call, and he should call. But the idea of that attractive, luscious voice over the phone gave Jongdae the chills. Plus, he could be in the middle of a meeting, or a trial, or whatever important-looking lawyers do for a living.

Taking a long, heavy inhale of air, he dialed.

On the other side, Minseok’s phone rang, neatly placed over his glass table.

“You are reaching Kim Minseok” — he said with a monotone voice.

Jongdae almost had a heart attack. “I’m Kim Jongdae” — he even got up from his dining chair as if Minseok could see him. “I work at a convenience store, we talked yesterday…”

“Oh” — Minseok realized. “I remember, I just didn’t know your name.”

_Shit,_ Jongdae thought, _Jongdae stupid._ “Sorry about that” — Jongdae tried to chuckle his embarrassment.

“No problem” — Minseok’s voice turned back to monotone. “Listen, I have an important meeting right now, could you come here, to my office, in about an hour?”

_His office, don’t panic, is just an office, Dae_. “Sure, the address on your card, right?”

“Correct.” — Minseok said again, the rumble of voices in the background was getting stronger. “I’ll let my secretary at the reception know that you are coming, ask him as soon as you arrive here.”

“Okay, thank you”

And just like that, he hung up. Jongdae kept looking at his phone, the phone number he had just called gleaming on the screen.

“Shit” — he said out loud in the emptiness of his attic. “What do I wear?”

On the other side of the city, inside one of those tall and imposing glass modern buildings, Minseok was attending another work meeting. Lawsuits, clients, money.

To be fair, only Minseok’s body was attending the meeting. Minseok’s head was up in the sky, wondering if a certain pianist will make it in time. Minseok shouldn’t be daydreaming while at work, but it has been a long while since the last time he had dreamed, in general, so he indulges himself, thinking about the pianist kittenish smile or his cheerful gaze. Any of those things were way more interesting than another claim.

The last time he thought like this about someone was about Luhan. His Luhan. With that thought, Jongdae’s upwards lips and the cute smile vanished with a loud pain inside his heart.

“Minseok?” — his boss called his name. “Do you agree with us?”

“Yes” — It doesn’t matter that he agreed or not, his boss always has everything his way. “Of course.”

The meeting kept going, more talking, more paperwork. Minseok noticed Baekhyun’s weird looks at the other side of the table. He had probably seen him daydreaming. _How stupid can you be, Kim Minseok?_

The paperwork looked boring, as always, but at least it was easy to focus on it instead of smiles and silvery voices. It was easier to bury his heart in papers, lawsuits, expensive suits and trials than having it pierced, shattered to the core once again. Don’t get Minseok wrong, he likes his job, his position, but he doesn’t like his life. He used to, but not right now. It’s difficult to love broken things after all.

“Excuse me.” — Jongdae raised his voice to talk to the tall and outrageously handsome receptionist at the entrance. “I’m here to see Kim Minseok.”

The secretary looked at him with some confusion showing up on his face._ Is everybody going to look like a model here?_ Jongdae seriously wondered. “Are you Kim Jongdae, perhaps?” — he asked.

Jongdae nodded. “I called Kim Minseok this morning if it is of any help” — he answered.

The secretary looked at him like Jongdae wasn’t fit to be there. To be completely honest, Jongdae also felt like that. “We don’t take any more pro bono cases this month” — the secretary said with a snooty voice.

“Sehun” — a voice raised from the other end of the hallway. “Don’t be mean, could you.?” — Minseok scolded him with a soft voice Jongdae had never expected on him. “Sorry, Sehun is a little boastful sometimes.” — Minseok explained with sorry eyes, while Sehun glared to his boss.

“It’s okay.” — Jongdae said, not wanting to give the matter any more importance but relishing on Sehun’s clear shame.

“Come with me” — Minseok guided him across the hallway leaving the reception behind. The building was just like Jongdae had imagined from the outside. Full of receptacles for the younger lawyers while the older, and more experienced, had their own offices made of glass walls, full of law books and expensive looking furniture as well as art.

Minseok’s office looked like one of those you see at decor magazines or movies. Minimalist, yet it screamed class. Not a very personal office, the only thing that stood out was a picture on the shelves, with a young and smiling Minseok and… was that Baekhyun?.

“Is that Baekhyun?” — Jongdae asked, not thinking about what was coming out of his mouth. It caught Minseok by surprise too.

“It is” — he sighed. “Our first day of law school, a long time ago.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry” — Jongdae said a little embarrassed

“Don’t worry.” — Minseok sat at his chair while pointing Jongdae to sit too. “ Here is your contract, and the details you must know.”

Jongdae took all the papers Minseok was handing him. “You ook this seriously.”

Minseok chuckled. “We work with contracts and related law issues all the time, did you expect us to hire you without a contract?”

Jongdae shrugged. “Maybe, I don’t know.

“Read the contract, if you have any questions, I’m here for you.” — Minseok said with a polite smile, while Jongdae read his new contract Minseok typed a few things over his computer, focused on whatever his work was. He looked mesmerizing while working, eyes fixed on the screen and a slight furrow on his eyebrows. He had a really nice profile and a prominent Adam's apple. Jongdae forgot completely about the contract in his hands or the fact that he was supposed to be reading it, not drooling about the lawyer.

“Have you finished?” — Minseok asked a few minutes later, only to find Jongdae looking at him, agape, his mind elsewhere.

“Uhm, sorry” — Jongdae blushed heavily when he realized. “Yes, I don’t understand anything about contracts, I’ve only signed one in my entire life…” — he excused himself.

Minseok gave him a sorry look. “Don’t worry, it’s almost the same contract the waiters and the catering for the party had to sign, pretty standard.” — Minseok clarified giving him a pen. “You can sign on the last page.”

Jongdae took the silver pen and signed where Minseok told him to. “Then, I guess I’ll see you on Saturday.”

“See you on Saturday, Jongdae.”

On his way back home, Jongdae decided to stop and shop a new suit. he would need one at some point anyway, especially if he was going to graduate this year. He opted for a dark royal blue suit, buttons, lapels and shirt black without a tie. After all, he was just the pianist, he even doubted that someone would pay attention to him. With his new suit, a really big smile and an urge to start practicing some music on the piano Jongdae arrived home. He neatly placed the suit inside his bag on the wardrobe, wishing that it won’t wrinkle itself and started searching for enough songs to play when his phone rang. A text message.

FROM: _Unknown number._

(13.45) If you need something, this is my personal number

(13.45) See you on Saturday.

(13.45) Minseok.

Contact saved: **Handsome Suited Man**


	2. Don't text at work

Minseok’s apartment was bathed in darkness. The living room is slightly illuminated by the street lamps and other nearby building lights. He remained there for a while, still on his suit, looking outside the panoramic window. It’s been a while since he got home so early. And early for Minseok recently means that he had arrived before normal dinner time. His boss and Baekhyun had insisted on him leaving. The bags under his eyes are starting to show and grow darker, and he needs to eat something else besides convenience store ramen.

Even if he really wants to stop by the convenience store near his office.

But he can’t. Jongdae, probably the man with the most enchanting smile ever, caught him off guard. Not the first time they saw each other, but their second and third encounters had been replaying on a loop inside Minseok’s brain, assaulting his thoughts when he expected it the less. He can’t be doing this again, not after Luhan, not after coming back from China hurt and alone, wounded like an animal.

Not again. But the playful employee of the convenience store always surprises him. That’s why, when he saw a text message on his personal phone that wasn’t from Baekhyun or some coworker he found himself shocked.  Minseok tapped on the video attached. It showed Jongdae placing his phone on a regular surface, his face really close to the camera — not that Minseok complained — and a second before, the black-haired man was sitting in front of a piano, playing skillfully a light melody that filled Minseok’s ears with an easy feeling.

(23.15) **Kim Jongdae**: [VIDEO]

(23.15) **Kim Jongdae**: what do you think? I recorded it earlier

(23.17) **Handsome Suited Man**: If this is just a rehearsal, I can’t wait to hear the real show.

(23.18) **Kim Jongdae:** shut up! (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

Minseok smiled at the little texts on his screen. He wouldn’t admit out loud that he liked the sight of his phone receiving something else besides videos of Baekhyun’s corgi or his loud complaints like he wouldn’t admit that that night he fell asleep with the lovely sound of Jongdae playing the piano. He slept tight that night.

* * *

Jongdae doesn’t remember a time where he worked so much for a recital. He’s been telling himself — and Kyungsoo — that he is doing it because someone might hear him and hire him again, for another party, for piano classes... Not because he wants to impress a certain lawyer. Usually, he carries homework and class notes to the convenience store on his night shifts, but this week all that he is been carrying around were music sheets, memorizing them, scrutinizing them. Some of the songs were too flashy, or inadequate, choosing only the ones that fitted the party while promoting his skills on the piano. He is not nervous, just really excited.

When Saturday arrived he found his suited up reflection on the mirror. He decided to keep it simple, he had changed his usual silver earring for a black one, smaller and discreet. No makeup besides some concealer here and there, and the first button of his shirt open. Formal but not stiff.

The party was being held at the same building the firm was placed in. Even so, Jongdae didn’t expect such a large room, he then realized that he had forgotten to ask how many people were assisting this evening.  Marble floor that gleamed under the elegant golden lights at the ceiling, hanging like falling stars from the sky. An elegant bar placed on the right where a barman was already preparing his stuff. Placing some aperitifs and drinks for the guests to choose from. Near the window were placed several high tables and stools, with a really great view of Seoul’s downtown, and right in the middle of the room, a little stage only slightly higher than the rest of the floor with a black piano in the middle. That’s my position, Jongdae thought with an exhale, his fingers started fidgeting with the end of his sleeve.

Hearing some footsteps in the distance, Jongdae looked back to find Minseok approaching him. What a sight.

He wasn’t wearing a suit, what made Jongdae wonder if he had overdressed himself, but, oh, he was just as stunning as when he wore one. And evermore impressive looking. The tied black jacket he wore accentuated his slim figure while making his shoulders look even more prominent, square. The opened shirt underneath with a silver necklace hypnotized Jongdae’s eyes, leaving him without enough time to admire Minseok’s legs on those leather pants he was wearing. I really need a drink.

“Glad that you arrived on time” — Minseok said with a smile that shined more than the whole light display of the room. “Do you want a drink before the show starts?”

Jongdae simply nodded, not taking away his eyes from Minseok’s face, he had used some makeup — really discreet — to emphasize his cat-shaped eyes, and now it was nearly impossible for Jongdae to look elsewhere.

Minseok asked the barman for two glasses of wine. Jongdae isn't into wine, but he complied anyway, giving it a taste to see if the yellow liquid will give him courage.

“You look nervous.” — Minseok commented rising an eyebrow.

“I’m not” — Jongdae replied trying to remain composed. “I’m excited, I’ve never played in a place like this.”

“Don’t worry, luckily for you they will only pay attention to your music” — Minseok said with a sigh.

“You sound tired.” — Jongdae dared to say, sipping a little more from his glass.

“You are not the only one working tonight, I’m afraid” — he said with a blue tone on his voice. “I need holidays.”

They both chuckled at the last comment and for a while they stayed there, almost alone in the huge room, enjoying the calm before the storm. When the guests started arriving Minseok instructed Jongdae, again with his professional and serious tone. He was at work once again.

After a few short speeches at the round stage, including Minseok’s boss; a fat and serious old man, it was Jongdae’s turn to play. Nobody was really looking at him while he sat at the black piano, opening the lid and preparing his fingers to play, but they did look when his music started filling the room. Jongdae decided to start slowly, with a chill and easy song, to pave the way for more elaborate pieces later. The notes came out of him naturally, like they were asking Jongdae to give them form and sound, and Jongdae was happy to oblige.  He could see guests intently looking at him. Passing by with glasses on their hands commenting about his skills or the song itself, but mostly he could feel a pair of deep brown eyes staring at him.

When Jongdae finished with the music, the guests applauded him. Completely unexpected for Jongdae who took the glass of wine Baekhyun was handing him with gratitude and blushing a little after all the attention.

“You were incredible” — Baekhyun said to him. “Minseok was right.”

Jongdae tilted his head. “Minseok?”

“He has been talking about you the whole week” — Baekhyun explained. “So I knew that you were going to be good, but you are something else.”

“Thanks, Baekhyun” — Jongdae smiled sincerely. Minseok talks about me?

“So…” — Baekhyun approached Jongdae with a mischievous look. “Can you give me your friend's number?”

Jongdae almost chokes on his wine. “Kyungsoo’s?!”

“Oh, so his name is Kyungsoo, good to know” — Baekhyun winked. “I need to talk to him, I love a tiny man telling me what to do.”

“I’ll keep that in mind the next time I have to ask you three times for an expedient.” — Minseok barged into the conversation.

“I wasn’t talking about that kind of orders” — Baekhyun said with a proud smile.

“Too much information” — Jongdae whispered to his glass.

“Anyway, can you give me his phone?” — Baekhyun tried again.

Jongdae looked at him, doubting. “He is going to kill me if I give it to you.”

“Do you prefer angering a cop or a lawyer?” — Baekhyun replied.

“That’s threatening, Baekhyun” — Minseok added.

“Honestly, if the cop is Kyungsoo, I prefer to anger you.” — Jongdae replied nonchalantly. Minseok chuckled.

“Good, then I’ll have to pay regular visits to a certain convenience store to meet him.” — Baekhyun said with that same boxy and proud smile.

“Fine” — Jongdae indulged, grabbing his phone and showing Kyungsoo’s number to the lawyer. “He is going to kill us both.”

“Minseok will avenge us” — Baekhyun laughed.

“No, I won’t, I would have to fight the whole Police Department” — Minseok complained.

Minseok promised Jongdae a boring, posh party, but, actually, it wasn’t. Staying there, with a glass of wine and nice people to chat with was enough for him. Even if he was starting to feel tired and wanted to take off the suit to put on his pajamas. The more he talked to Minseok the more he discovered about him. He laughed a lot, and sometimes if he really enjoyed the joke or the comment, he uses his hand to hide his gummy smile. When he is on work mode he sounds — and behaves — so full of himself, and determination, even a little intimidating, but when talking face to face, as two friends hanging out, you get to see that inside he has way more than just that.

“How do you bear a suit the whole day?” — Jongdae asked to Minseok a while after Baekhyun’s conversation. The other lawyer had mysteriously vanished right after Jongdae gave him Kyungsoo’s number.

“Practice” — Minseok shrugged. “How do you bear with that ugly uniform from the convenience store?”

“I try not to look at him and think that I’m wearing something comfy” — Jongdae joked, making Minseok laugh. Jongdae swore that he would become a clown if that made the lawyer laugh like that more often.

“If you are feeling tired, I can drive you home” — Minseok offered sincerely.

“I don’t know, you’ve been drinking..” — Jongdae looked at him with suspicious eyes.

Minseok side smiled, “Only a glass, and it was two hours ago”

“Fine” — Jongdae finally said taking Minseok’s offer. “Are you offering this because you are concerned for my well-being or is that you just want to leave as much as I do?”

Minseok looked at him with a poker face. Jongdae had tried to figure out what that look could mean, but the only answer he got was scoff and shy smile.

Minseok’s car was exactly what Jongdae had expected. One of those expensive-looking cars that roar louder than the others and everybody turns to look at. One of those cars that make you question, ‘who could be inside?’ When you see one in the street.

That was Jongdae right now. Sitting on the front, watching how Minseok drove him home. he lawyer was attractive even while driving. Absolutely unfair.

“So” — Jongdae tried to converse once again. “Did you enjoyed the show or did you preferred the rehearsal I sent you?” Did I sound too bold? Dae, breathe.

Minseok smiled. “You were great, I mean it. You are really talented and passionate, it shows by the way you play.”

Jongdae delighted himself in Minseok’s compliments with one of his big smiles. “I’m glad that you liked it..:” — he simply said with a sweet voice.

“My boss was happy with your performance” — he kept saying. “And I’m glad that my hunch was correct” — Minseok looked briefly at Jongdae, he looked content.

“If you liked it so much… I have a recital at my college auditorium next week, I’ll be playing my own music.” — Jongdae used all of his courage to say that. “I have two tickets if anyone wants to come to see”._ Really subtle indirect._

Minseok felt honored that Jongdae was inviting him, but at the same time, he seriously doubted if he should go. Did he want to go? Yes. Should he? Probably not. The lawyer could felt his hands getting nervous, a little sweaty, over the steering wheel. What was this kid doing to him? “Don’t your parents or friends want to go?”

Jongdae felt silent, the warm smile on his lips vanished. “My parents… they don’t … never mind, it’s okay if you can’t come.”

The uneasiness floated everywhere inside the car. “What’s wrong with your parents?” — Minseok had to ask.

“It’s complicated” — Jongdae didn’t move an inch, but he sounded so far. “They don’t want me to study music.”

Minseok sighed. “They wanted you to be a lawyer, a doctor, an engineer?” — he asked knowingly.

“A doctor, like my father” — Jongdae sighed. “It’s been a while since I talked to them.”

Minseok kept driving for a while, in silence, until the GPS told him that Jongdae’s house was around the corner. He found himself lacking words. When he stopped the car, he realized how hurt Jongdae looked. How deep the wound must be if his naturally upward lips were completely down.

“I want to go” — Minseok said before Jongdae could step out of the car. “Let me hear you play.”

Jongdae looked at Minseok with a mix of expressions. “You don’t have to do this just for pity, Minseok.”

“It has nothing to do with pity” — Minseok explained. “I think that you deserve to be heard, if today you were playing other people's music and you sounded like that, your own music must be like hearing angels. Let me hear you play.”

Jongdae's lips came back to his natural position. He couldn't hide the smile neither the blush creeping over his high cheekbones. “Okay.”

“Text me the date, and the place later.”

“I have a better idea” — the mischievous expression on Jongdae’s face gave Minseok’s heart a backflip. “Turn off your fancy car and follow me.”

Minseok did t as Jongdae ordered him, he didn’t even bother to park correctly, but he supposed that for a few minutes nobody will complain. Jongdae opened his building door, calling Minseok to enter behind him and to follow him all the way up to the attic through the narrow stairs.

“Welcome to my place” — Jongdae said cheerfully as soon as Minseok entered. The cat-like eyes scanned the attic. It was small and the piano occupied way too much space from the living room, but it smelled like Jongdae, and it felt like Jongdae. A little messy, full of light, a place where you would want to be nonetheless. “Here” — Jongdae handed Minseok a blue ticket.

“Thank you” — Minseok said reading the paper carefully. “I’ll be there.”

“I hope so” — Jongdae’s hopeful smile could light the entire neighborhood if he tried. Minseok was about to take his leave when Jongdae talked once again. “Are you… hungry?”

Minseok looked at him, a little dazed out._ You always surprise me_. He nodded as an answer and Jongdae showed him two ramen cups, exactly like the ones he sells at the convenience store.

“I have your favorite” — Jongdae joked.

“Indeed, my favorite” — Minseok replied, not really knowing if he was talking about the ramen or Jongdae.

* * *

The next morning, Jongdae woke up on his attic alone, as always. But this time was especially weird because he clearly remembers Minseok sleeping soundly on his couch after eating a ramen cup and drinking a few beers while watching some stupid show on the TV.  His couch was empty. The kitchen and the bathroom too. It didn’t even look like someone had slept there. He ran to his bedroom window to look at the street, Minseok’s fancy car wasn’t there. Did he hit and ran but without hitting me?, Jongdae thought a little outraged.

Soon his suspicions vanished, he had a few messages from Minseok and a dozen from Kyungsoo.

(7.30) **Handsome Suited Man**: I didn’t wake you up, I had to go

(7.30)** Handsome Suited Man**: I had to go home to change, take a shower and go to the office.

(7.30) **Handsome Suited Man**: see you soon, Jongdae.

Jongdae smiled tenderly at Minseok’s messages. A smile that vanished as soon as he opened Kyungsoo’s chat.

(5.30) **Soo**: KIM JONGDAE CONSIDER YOURSELF DEAD.

(5.30) **Soo**: HE’S BEEN PESTERING ME THE WHOLE NIGHT

(5.30)** Soo**: I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, BITCH.

Jongdae wanted to reply to Minseok first, but Minseok wasn’t a tiny angry cop threatening his life directly, so, priorities.

(9.30) **Dae:** Sorry, he threatened me

(9.30) **Dae**: just block him, or arrest him??

(9.30)** Soo**: you really have the nerve to answer me now

(9.30) **Soo**: I know how to hide a body, you know that right?

(9.31) **Dae**: Soooooooo, don’t get mad he threatened me.

(9.31) **Dae**: Coffee is on me this week, deal?

(9.32)** Soo**: ofc is on you, and If I want to eat something is your treat too.

(9.32) **Dae**: ok, ok. Try not to kill Baekhyun.

(9.33) **Soo**: he is smart, he is only been pestering me through texts…

(9.33) **Soo**: anyway, I’m going to sleep, don’t give my phone to anyone else.

Jongdae rolled his eyes and laughed to himself, now he had time to answer Minseok.

This proved to not be easy at all, he needed to say something like “good morning” but that didn’t sound so lame as a plain boring “good morning”.

(10.00) **Jongdae**: hi, i thought that you disappeared when i woke up.

_ Oh, yes really cool, Kim Jongdae. _

(10.00) **Jongdae**: don’t worry, and thank you for tonight, it was really funny, i had a great time.

(10.00)** Jongdae**: see you soon :D

Jongdae laid back on the bed, thinking about how completely, absolutely dumb his texts were. with a loud sigh he forced himself to have breakfast and a shower, to be functional when Minseok replied.

(10.05) **Handsome Suited Ma**n: I had fun too.

(10.05) **Handsome Suited Man**: It’s been a while, actually.

(10.06) **Handsome Suited Ma**n: you woke up really late.

With his hair damp, a brushing his teeth after breakfast, Jongdae replied.

(11.12)** Jongdae**: not my fault that you woke up really early.

(11.12) **Jongdae**: you could’ve taken a shower here, you know?

Minseok laughed, at the other side of the city, sat on his office with a bunch of papers scattered along with his glass table. It’s been a while since the last time he smiled like this, endearing, to his phone, that’s why when Baekhyun entered his office he cooed loudly.

“Look who is all lovey-dovey smiling at his phone” — he said leaning over the door looking at him. “I am interrupting something?”

Minseok rolled his eyes, but the truth is that he couldn’t hide the smile plastered on his face. “It is good to see you smiling like that again, not that I don’t appreciate the grumpy Minseokkie, but I prefer this one.” — Baekhyun kept saying, half sitting on his table.

“Smiling like that?” — Minseok asked, knowing instantly that he would regret hearing the answer.

“Like you are alive, Minseokkie.” — Baekhyun answered, pouty, leaving even more paperwork over his table. “You should get a boyfriend… yesterday we had a really handsome and talented pianist at the office party, did you talked with him? Or maybe you gave him a lift home..?” — he asked playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

“I did” — Minseok simply answered, trying not to break his stern facade. “Nothing happened, I just left him home.”

“And after that?” — Baekhyun inquired. “A kiss at the door?”

“He… invited me to go upstairs” — Minseok said, now trying really hard not to smile. “But nothing happened, we just had some ramen”

“That’s how the young generations call it now? Having some ramen?” — Baekhyun said with a boxy smile.

“Call what?”

“Sex, Minseok, sex” — Baekhyun said with a tone way too loud for Minseok’s taste.

“We, I, ...” — Minseok blushed. “We didn’t have sex” — Minseok almost whispered getting a big red blush on his cheeks. “We even haven’t kissed.”

“So you have thought of kissing him” — Baekhyun kept saying mischievously.

“Get out of my office, Byun” — Minseok answered with a big sigh.

“I can get out of your office, but can kissing Jongdae get out of your mind?” — Baekhyun said while leaving, with an exaggerated laugh.

_I hate him_, Minseok thought,_ I really do._ He looked at his reflection on the computer screen. He was still blushing like a teenager that just got a text from his crush. In fact, he had a text from his crush. Because that was what Jongdae was, a crush. Just a crush, Minseok tried to calm himself.

But the fact that Baekhyun was right and the thought of those kittenish lips kissing him wasn’t vanishing from his head wasn’t helping at all. He couldn’t even focus on his work anymore.

Minseok read again Jongdae’s last texts. _I should have taken a shower at his place_, he thought, _I should had breakfast with him._

His mind came back in time a few hours later, he had approached Jongdae’s bedroom to see if he was awake. To say goodbye properly. Instead, he had found Jongdae soundly and peacefully sleeping over his bed, only wearing his boxers and a shirt. Minseok entered the room and covered him with a blanket, not without staring at him for a really long second. The sun filtered through the window, landing on Jongdae’s head, making his hair gleam. It looked so silky and soft, Minseok’s hands had the urge to caress it, but he didn’t, he didn’t want to wake up the musician.

With that image in his head, Minseok left, looking dearly at Jongdae’s building before entering his car, like he had left a piece of his heart inside there. Maybe his apartment was bigger, more modern, more expensive, but Jongdae’s attic looked like a home. And that’s something his heart had been craving for.

The lawyer woke up from his daydreaming to found himself surrounded by the same papers and the same glass walls. Cold, monotonous. There was a time, not so long ago, when his office wasn’t even in Seoul, that all this paperwork looked like a challenge, like a mountain he needed to climb. Now they looked like the Everest, and he wasn’t even wearing a coat.

The main difference was Luhan’s presence. Minseok had always been good at his work, he had always liked it, after all, he had chosen his own career, and having a subordinate like Luhan, always looking up to him, always smiling and gentle helped Minseok to like his work even more.  Or to like Luhan even more. He had found himself falling desperately for those shining deery eyes and a kind smile. For the sweet words that ended up being a deadly poison for his self-esteem. Every time he remembers how humiliated and embarrassed he felt when he discovered Luhan’s true intentions, when he looked at his loved one only to find a wicked smile and a fake “sorry”... he still feels a knife piercing his heart like it all happened yesterday, when in reality it all took place in China six months ago.

Minseok sighed heavily, his phone still on his hand waiting for him to reply to a certain musician.

(11.29) **Handsome Suited Man**: I didn’t want to wake you up.

(11.29) **Handsome Suited Man**: you were sleeping really soundly.

(11.30) _Kim Jongdae_; was I snoring???? omg, sorry.

Minseok laughed tenderly.

(11.30) **Handsome Suited Man**: No, you weren’t

(11.30) **Handsome Suited Man**: But I wanted to say goodbye and you didn’t even hear me.

(11.32) **Kim Jongdae**: you came into my room?? that’s kinky.

(11.32) **Kim Jongdae:** don’t tell me you took pictures, i can sue you, i know a good lawyer

(11.33) **Handsome Suited Man**: Really, who?

(11.33) H**andsome Suited Man**: And, by the way, I didn’t take any pictures.

(11.34) **Kim Jongdae**: you, dummie.

(11.34) **Handsome Suited Man**: How do you know that I’m a good lawyer?

(11.35) **Kim Jongdae**: you work in a super big firm, wear super expensive suits and have an amazing office with cool views, you can’t be bad.

(11.35) **Kim Jongdae**: or I am wrong?

(11.35)** Handsome Suited Man**: You aren’t ( ‾̀◡‾́)

(11.36) **Kim Jongdae**: OMG DID YOU USE AN EMOJI? Σ(･口･)

(11.36)** Kim Jongdae**: are you really Kim Minseok?

_Just a crush,_ Minseok thought while chuckling at his text messages, that kept popping up on his phone screen the whole day. _It's just a tiny crush._

* * *

(11.15)** Annoying lawyer**: you want some ramen someday?

(13.10) **Officer Kyungsoo ❤** : No.

(13.10)** Officer Kyungsoo ❤**: Stop texting me.

(13.11) **Annoying lawyer**: come onnnnnn, it will be my treat ( ❝̆ ·̫̮ ❝̆ )✧

(13.11)** Officer Kyungsoo ❤;** I said no.

(13.11) **Officer Kyungsoo ❤:** And If I had said yes ofc it will be your treat.

(13.12)** Annoying lawyer**: you’re so mean to me (｡•́︿•̀｡)

(13.12) **Annoying lawyer**: I just told you that I wanted to sleep with you on a cell when I was drunk

(13.13)** Annoying lawye**r: Is that a crime?

(13.13) **Annoying lawyer:** you can’t sue me, I know the law

(13.14) **Officer Kyungsoo ❤**: I wish it was.

(13.14) **Officer Kyungsoo ❤:** Don’t you have work to do?

(13.15) **Annoying lawyer**: IS A CRIME TO LIKE A HANDSOME POLICE OFFICER???

(13.15) **Officer Kyungsoo ❤**: I’m blocking you.

(13.15) **Annoying lawyer**: Σ(･口･)

**[Automatic message: the number you are trying to reach has blocked you]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made Baekhyun say "You can't sue me, I know the law"


	3. Jongdae, for fuck's sake, shut up already.

  
  


Kyungsoo’s face said it all. He was still pissed days before Jongdae gave his phone number to Baekhyun.

“Get over it already” — Jongdae complained loudly. “I’m inviting you to coffee, and you blocked him, it’s not a big deal”

Kyungsoo glared at his friend. “Just because you have a crush on a lawyer doesn’t mean that I have to bear with one too.”

“What?” — Jongdae almost choked on his americano. “I don’t have a crush on a lawyer.” — but the blush over his face said it otherwise.

“Yeah, I call that bullshit” — Kyungsoo answered nonchalantly. “That’s why you invited him to your last college recital because he isn’t a crush.”

“Shut up, minion” — Jongdae said a little pissed.

“You are just a little taller than me.”

They were about to engage in another of his height arguments when the door made a “ding”. Jongdae stood up mechanically as soon as he heard the gaudy sound, but another sound came from his throat when he saw who was the client. Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo angered as soon as he saw the copper-haired lawyer. “What are you doing here?”

“I knew you would be here” — he said, happily sitting in front of him. “Why do you hate me so much?” — he asked straight to the point.

Jongdae decided, in that exact moment, that checking expired food over the fridge was a really important task that needed to be fulfilled right now. Not that he wanted to disappear from the awful scene Kyungsoo was about to pull out.

“I don’t like lawyers” — Kyungsoo said crossing his arms over his chest. “And I hate even more the kind of people that ignore my authority so blatantly.”

“I am sorry” — Baekhyun pouted. “Okay? I’m sorry about the cell thing, but I can’t change jobs now”

“What a pity” — Kyungsoo simply answered.

“Why do you hate lawyers so much?” 

“They are all liars, and they complicate the police’s work really often.” 

“I can’t argue that” — Baekhyun smirked. “But I’m not a liar, I mean it.”

“Even if that’s true, why do you care?” — Kyungsoo asked, a stern tone over his voice.

“Because you are hella cute and I want to have a date with you.”

Kyungsoo choked on his coffee and at the other side of the store, Jongdae couldn’t entirely suppress a laugh. “What?” — was all that he could ask.

“You heard me” — Baekhyun whined. “Give me a chance, I promise It will be great, but If you really really really dislike me I won’t ever bother you again.”

Kyungsoo looked at the lawyer. It was stupid trying to deny that Baekhyun was handsome. Strikingly handsome. But it was loud, a whiner and absolutely shameless, especially when drunk. Even so, something inside Baekhyun’s eyes, that down outer corners and the kindness that gleamed inside of them made Kyungsoo nod with a sigh.

“Okay” — hs answered.

Baekhyun yelled. Literally yelled. “Unblock me, I’ll text you soon.” — he said getting up from the chair. “You’ll have the greatest date ever”

Kyungsoo scoffed a little watching the lawyer leave the store, waving at him from outside like an idiot. Ten he realized Jongdae looking at him from behind with a smirk and his eyebrows doing funny things.

“So, you have a date, huh?” — Jongdae asked.

“Apparently” — Kyungsoo got up from his chair, already leaving too. “And I did it before you, and given the fact that you are the one crushing on a lawyer; step up your game.” — he said playfully.

“I… I have a date too, this weekend” — Jongdae replied a little hurt.

“Really? You just told me that it wasn’t a date and that you didn’t have a crush…” — he laughed.

Jongdae threw at the officer an expired rice ball from the tray he was carrying. “Get out of my store.”

Jongdae was now remarkably pissed. Staring at the drink's refrigerator with an empty look on his eyes but anger flaring inside. Neither he nor Minseok had specified that his recital was a date. Jongdae wanted it to be a date, but what if the lawyer didn’t want to? What if he asked now and Minseok decided not to go? Maybe he wasn’t reading the signals correctly, maybe there weren’t any signs, to begin with.

And now Kyungsoo had a date.

Sticking up his head into the refrigerator to cool down his angry thoughts he heard again the “ding” from the main door. He looked back with a pissed look that, if he was a little bit lucky, would scare the possible weirdo that just came in. But the weirdo wasn’t a weirdo, it was Minseok.

“What are you doing with your head in there?” — Minseok asked with a really confused look.

“Cooling down the anger inside my system or I’ll probably kill Do Kyungsoo” — Jongdae replied with a fake smile.

Minseok looked around the store. “He is not with you now?”

“He had just left” — Jongdae sighed. “After he rubbed straight in my face that he got a date.” — he said with a high-pitched mocking voice. “Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“I… just wanted to see you” — Minseok shrugged. 

A blush showed up con Jongdae’s face, all the anger he had inside had just vanished, thin in the air. “Oh, well, here I am, with my ugly uniform under the even uglier white neon lights.”

“Yet you don’t look ugly at all” — Minseok answered absolutely bold.

Jongdae didn’t want to smile so easily, yet his face betrayed him. “You shock me, first you use an emoji and now you are calling me cute”

Minseok laughed, approaching. “So, you’re mad at Kyungsoo because he has a date with Baekhyun.”

“How do you know that I was talking about Baekhyun?”

“I had at least one hundred messages from him a while ago” — Minseok rolled his eyes. “You want a date?”

“Maybe” — Jongdae answered trying to look elsewhere besides those piercing cat-like eyes.

“Can I?” — Minseok asked, tilting his head, forcing Jongdae to look straight at him. “Can I be your date tonight?”

Jongdae almost died right there. Luckily for everyone he just emitted an inhuman sound while nodding. “But I have to be here for at least forty-five minutes more.”

“No problem” — Minseok said. “I can order some take out meanwhile and pick you up in a while, if that’s fine with you, maybe you prefer another kind of date.”

“No, that’s fine” — Jongdae said, his stomach agreeing. “Where are we eating, by the way?”

“My apartment” — Minseok said, really naturally. “I thought it was implied.”

Jongdae had a breakdown inside, right there, at that very moment. “Your apartment, as in your home, your house. On a first date” Not panicking at all.

Minseok chuckled. “Don’t worry is just dinner” — he clarified. “It’s too late to go to any restaurant, but if you prefer that I can invite you some other day.”

“No, really, I … I really want to have dinner with you. Like, in today, now. Well, In forty-five minutes” — he laughed not nervous at all.

“Great” — Minseok answered. “I’ll be here in forty-five minutes.” 

The lawyer left with a wide grin showing on his face as he exited the store, leaving behind a nervous, happy and excited Jongdae. Like his legs were made of pudding he tried to walk to the counter, really hoping that nobody else entered the store expect the next shift employee in forty-five minutes.

Minseok didn’t believe what had just happened. When he sat inside his car he yelled, like an over-excited kid. He had to hurry, order some food, clean his place — even if it was spotless already — and make it look cozy and welcoming for Jongdae. Just thinking about the musician being on his apartment, on his sofa, happily chatting so close to him made his stomach flutter. And his heart, and probably every other organ he had inside.

He had wanted to see Jongdae, maybe had a brief talk about their days and leave — he was tired of texting — and instead, he got himself a date. He doesn't even remember how to have a date. 

When was the last time he had a real date? Real like the two parts really want to be there without any ulterior motives. He isn’t sure, but probably in college, a really sad fact.

Minseok arrived home. Already taking off the black suit he wore today to work, thinking quickly what to dress for the occasion, nervously displacing every piece of clothing he had inside his wardrobe. When he found some jeans and a grey sweater he didn’t doubt it. He showered, and let his hair loose, falling over his forehead naturally. He immediately called to his trusted Chinese restaurant and ordered almost everything- not really sure if Jongdae would have any food distaste - while relocating some cushions over his sofa, like that way they would make any difference.

Not long after the food arrived, he realized that he had to pick up his date. _My date_, he thought smiling like an idiot, leaving his apartment again.

Jongdae was already waiting outside the store, under the yellow and blue bright neon sign. He heard Minseok’s car approaching and jumped in as soon as he stopped the car in front of him. 

“Who are you?” — Jongdae asked when he looked at the driver.

Minseok looked at him, confused. “Excuse me?”

“Your hair” — Jongdae replied. “It’s all down, you look like another person.” Minseok’s gaze was as intense as always, but now he looked younger, and without the suit even more.

“I took a shower and forgot to style it, sorry?” — Minseok said with a hurt tone.

“No, no” — Jongda replied. “You look great, but now you look younger than me.”

Minseok laughed. “That’s why I never go to work with my hair like this” 

They had some idle chat while in the car. It wasn’t a long ride, Minseok’s apartment wasn’t that far from his office or Jongdae’s work, right in the center, on a new and modern building. His apartment was big, really well furnitured with a minimalist setting, just like his office. Something was a little off, even if the apartment had that ‘important lawyer’ vibe it lacked something. It lacked Minseok. It lacked the warmth that Minseok exudes when he smiles.

“It’s really big” — Jongdae muttered. “I can fit my attic here, twice” — he joked.

Minseok smiled tenderly. “It’s way too big just for me, I know” — he explained. “But it’s close to the office, so...” — he shrugged.

“And that’s all that matters?” 

Minseok’s eyes looked hurt for a moment. “When I arrived here, yes, it was all that mattered” — he said with a gloom tone under his sweet voice. “Anyway, sit, I’ll bring the food.”

Jongdae was happy to oblige. He waited until Minseok placed before him a ton of food, getting really amused by the idea that the lawyer didn’t know what to order and probably ordered everything.

“We can invite some friends” — Jongdae said, already munching on some food. “You ordered a lot.”

Minseok laughed, blushing a little knowing that the musician got him.

They ate and drank while chatting lively. Jongdae always had a topic, a question or a joke under those kittenish lips, much to Minseok’s delight. Just watching the other talk was soothing for his mind and heart. Just a crush, Minseok thought, it’s just a crush.

The more he saw Jongdae getting comfortable around his apartment the more Minseok liked the place. He had never felt attached to it, but now, right there it looked like everything was in its right place. The ambiance filled with Jongdae’s musical laughter and loud voice while talking about music or college.  They were so engaged in each other that they didn’t realize how close they were. Jongdae’s knees touching Minseok’s while they looked at each other happily. Until Jongdae wanted to move, leaving his touch over Minseok’s leg. The way Jongdae looked at Minseok when he realized how close they were, sent Minseok all the warmth and desire Jongdae was feeling. Heavy, slow, like hearing flames crackle.

“I should probably go” — Jongdae said. “I have to attend a few classes tomorrow afternoon and you have to work tomorrow.”

“You can always sleep on my couch as I did on yours.” — Minseok laughed trying to hide the fact that he didn’t want the other to leave. He hasn’t felt so much at home in a long while.

“But you’ll wake up at 7 am again and look at me sleeping, and I don’t want you to have more photos of me asleep” — Jongdae joked back. 

“Let me call a cab for you at least” — he offered. “I can’t drive you tonight.”

Jongdae chuckled while Minseok dialed a number for him. Soon they got up from the couch, still talking, but with a bittersweet feeling on their throats.

“I hope you had fun” — Minseok whispered.

“I did” — Jongdae couldn’t hide his smile or his blush. Their two bodies approached, screaming out loud what they were too shy to say; Don’t go.

Minseok looked into Jongdae’s eyes, waiting for a sign, for Jongdae’s body just to allow him. The lawyer could only look at the other’s lips, how he was biting the lower one while the upper was moist.

Maybe Minseok was waiting for a sign, but Jongdae wasn’t. He took the risk, placing his lips over Minseok’s, getting the lay of the land and receiving a positive answer when the other kissed him even stronger. A moan escaped Jongdae’s lips while Minseok’s hands traveled under his shirt, caressing every inch of skin that they could. The arousal was making their skin and senses getting anxious, craving for more. Jongdae’s mouth was flavored like the wine they’ve been sharing, but it held much more, every time their tongues and lips pressed each other’s he could taste how sweet, enticing and seductive Jongdae really was.

What a shame that Minseok’s doorbell rang right then.

Jongdae pushed himself back, his lips as red as his face while his eyes were getting rounder and rounder every second that he looked at Minseok.

“I think that’s…” — Jongdae lost the track of his thoughts when the kiss — more like a make-out — assaulted his mind again. “That’s my kiss, my car, I mean my car.”

“Of course” — Minseok answered. “I, well, text me when you get home.”

“Sure” — Jongdae said, getting out of Minseok’s apartment when all that he wanted was to stay there and kiss Minseok the whole night until he couldn’t feel his mouth or tongue anymore. “Or I could, no, sorry, you have work tomorrow and I’ll be a bother..”

“Or you can stay, and forget about the car downstairs, and simply leave tomorrow when you wake up…” — Minseok suggested really surprised that his voice didn’t betray him.

“Yeah, I can always do that..:” — Jongdae approached Minseok again, a little nervous, his voice clearly stuttering. Their eyes locked. “That way I won’t have to text you…”

“Jongdae, for fuck’s sake, shut up already” — Minseok said, kissing Jongdae again even more hungrily than the first time, closing the main door behind him with a foot, not wanting to waste any second away from Minseok’s lips.

  
  


Once the door was closed with a loud thump, Minseok pinned Jongdae’s body against it, his hands once again inside his shirt going from his hips to his chest, caressing as if he wanted to leave an imprint on every inch of his body. The moans that came from Jongdae’s throat as he shoved one of his hands inside his pants turned on Minseok to the point of almost losing control. He left the other’s pants and mouth after biting his lower lip with their foreheads pressed. They way Jongdae’s eyes begged for him, for his undivided attention…, Minseok had never seen something so beautiful.

Grabbing Jongdae’s wrist they quickly left the door for his bedroom, where, looking attentively at each other, they got naked. Their shirts and sweater, their jeans, kisses and silky caresses every time a piece of clothing disappeared from their bodies, warm smiles that would melt even rocks. It was easy feeling so vulnerable and exposed to Jongdae. But also terribly comfortable. Just as his personality, he had a beautiful body that deserved to be held, admired, loved. It was as enticing as everything he had learned about the musician.  The way Jongdae embraced his body as if he was made of some valuable material made Minseok shiver in pleasure. How Jongdae massaged him, lovingly touching and pecking every sensitive area on his body geography like he had a map that unveiled every single one of his secrets. Ear lobes, neck and collar bones, when those kittenish lips touched his ribs Minseok chuckled softly, the ticklish sensation mixed with pleasure. With affection.

They lay on Minseok’s bed, rolling over each other. Their swollen red lips still together, touching each other’s dicks, moaning into each other's wide-open mouths. If you thought that Jongdae had a beautiful voice when singing, you should hear him moan, shattered in pleasure. Minseok only left Jongdae’s body alone when trying to reach the tube of lube he had on the nightstand.

“It’s just dinner.” — Jongdae purred imitating what Minseok had said hours ago with a mischievous smile. His hands still touching Minseok’s body affectionately.

“It was” — Minseok replied with an overconfident smile, leaving a kiss on Jongdae’s forehead. “And you are dessert”

Jongdae laughed gingerly, his upward lips forming an ear to ear smile. Just a second before with the lube already on hand Minseok watched how Jongdae opened up for him. His ass up in the air, anxiously waiting. Minseok decided to care good care of him. To prepare his lovely musician with caution, even if Jongdae’s mischievous smile was asking him otherwise. When a cold finger coated in lube entered Jongdae’s ass he whimpered a little, but not long after that sound transformed into a delighted groan. 

Minseok kept preparing Jongdae, his dick aching for some attention, but he was a little busy at the moment finding pleasure in his partner’s noises and convulsions while being prepared.  Jongdae craved for more fingers or his dick inside, and Minseok complied happily when the second — and after a while — third finger entered his body he swore that he could see the motherfucking stars. The moans were getting hungrier, and Minseok’s dick couldn’t really wait for any longer, twitching and leaking already, staining Jongdae’s leg with precum.

  
  


“Are you ready, Jongdae?” — Minseok asked, his voice husky but gentle. "You are taking my fingers so well"

“Please, Minseok.” — Jongdae could only groan at this point, crazy with Minseok’s fingers playing inside of him, it was like torture. “Put it in”

Minseok obeyed. Watching Jongdae digging his nails into the bedsheets while he moaned and cried out his name, pleading for more, is the biggest turn on Minseok has ever had. He kept shoving harder and faster into Jongdae’s ass, while the other with one free hand touched himself, barely maintaining the balance, but increasing his pleasure even more. The way Jongdae curved his back and hips made the entrance and ramming even easier for Minseok, who was already at his climax after a few minutes. When Jongdae was feeling close he cried Minseok’s name again, as if it was some mantra.

Minseok also called Jongdae while cumming, to the musician’s delight, that smiled widely in ecstasy.

They cried together, falling exhausted over the mattress. Only looking at each other when everything was already over. Anyway, the tender and exhausted smile on Jongdae’s face was everything Minseok wanted to look at right now.

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_This is a waste of time_, Kyungsoo thought, waiting for Baekhyun outside his office. He finally decided to spend his free day with Baekhyun, to end this joke of dating each other and such.

He had been waiting for five minutes when Baekhyun showed up, already with a sorry look on his face.

“Have you been waiting a lot?” — he asked.

“No, only a couple of minutes, don’t worry” — Kyungsoo shrugged. He was feeling a little displaced, the other still wearing his suit from work while he was just...casual.

“You look great!” — Baekhyun said with his cheerful voice. “I wish I had time to change.”

“It’s okay” — Kyungsoo clarified. “Where are we going?”

“I thought about getting some dinner on a nearby place I know” — he answered with a boxy smile.

“Aren’t all the places around here really fancy?” — Kyungsoo wondered.

“Nah, this one is a pretty normal place. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, you don’t look like the type of person that would enjoy that type of local.” 

Kyungsoo smiled a little. “You are right”

  
  


_One victory at a time_, Baekhyun mused inside his head, watching Kyungsoo’s little smile. They walked through the almost empty street when it’s not rush hour and most of the offices are closed this part of the town empties itself. They chattered a little along the way, about the restaurant and work until they arrived. To Baekhyun’s delight, the waiter placed them at a nice table near the window, with a pleasant view of the streets, even if Baekhyun only wanted to look at his plus one.  They discussed the menu together, picking up a few dishes to share instead of a more heavy meal. Kyungsoo said that he preferred to taste different dishes that just one. Baekhyun soon discovered that the officer is really passionate about cooking. The dim light inside the restaurant made their conversation even more intimate, the proximity and shy smiles increasing gradually.

“So” — Baekhyun dared to ask while he munched over some food. “Why did you became a cop?”

“I like helping people” — Kyungsoo said, tight-lipped.

“As an official statement that’s really nice of you, officer” — Baekhyun joked. “But I see liars every single day at work, I know when something is off.”

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun, not glaring or a disgusted face, just him considering telling the truth to the copper-haired lawyer. “I didn’t lie thought” — he explained himself. “My parents own the typical grocery store from a small village, and one night, while we were closing a burglar, entered. He pointed at my mother’s neck with a knife and I froze there, convinced that I was going to see my mother die.”

“How old were you?” — Baekhyun asked with a really concerned face.

“Eleven.” — Kyungsoo sighed. “But then a local police officer entered the store, the burglar didn’t notice him so the officer reduced him and saved my mother. That moment stuck with me since then.”

Baekhyun was looking at Kyungsoo under a new light. He already liked the officer, his dreams and aspirations moved from such a pure, unblemished motive. Like a child’s wish.

Kyungsoo sighed. “If I can make someone felt like that officer made me and my mum felt, safe and protected, all the paperwork and long patrol nights will be worth it.”

Kyungsoo noticed Baekhyun’s gaze. He was looking at him like he had discovered something wonderful. “Don’t look at me like that, and don’t laugh”

“I won’t. I would never, Kyungsoo.” — Baekhyun spoke sincerely. “My admiration for you runs really deep right now.”

Kyungsoo looked shocked. “Why is that?”

“I admire everyone that has a dream and the courage necessary to fulfill it.” — Baekhyun explained. “And yours… it’s probably the purest and wonderful thing I’ve ever heard.”

Kyungsoo chuckled, hiding the grin on his face with a hand. “Is not that deep, Baekhyun.”

“It is” — Baekhyun says with some bitterness showing. “I… I kind of envy you. I come from a law centered family; my older brother is a lawyer, my father is a lawyer, my mom is a judge… so my career was decided as soon I was born.” — he shrugged. “And I accepted it… it’s not that I don’t like what I do, but sometimes I can’t help but wonder what would have happened If I had a dream when I was younger, like you, what would I become?” 

Kyungsoo noticed the shallowness inside Baekhyun while his words were coming out from his throat. He smiled, this time without hiding it. “I think I have misinterpreted you” — Kyungsoo stated. “You are deeper than I thought.”

“People only want the cheerful and funny me, which is okay, but I have more inside, you know?” 

“No, I don’t” — Kyungsoo sighed. “Because when I met you, you were suggesting that we had sex in a cell while wasted” 

“Ouch” — Baekhyun scoffed. “You are never forgetting that, right?”

“Never” — Kyungsoo chuckled. “And, by the way. Now that I know you a little better, if you had a dream while you were younger, you would've rebelled in the most dramatic way”

“I drink to that” — Baekhyun said lifting his glass while making a small toast with Kyungsoo’s glass.

“It’s never too late, you know” — Kyungsoo said with a mellow voice. “To get a dream, it doesn’t need to be something big either…”

“I know” — Baekhyun smiled sincerely. “When I get one, I’ll tell you.”

“If I don’t block you again” — Kyungsoo joked. 

“I’m planning on having you around for a while, so don’t make empty threats” — they both chuckled. _For a long while_, Baekhyun kept to himself.

The rest of the dinner and dessert danced between the soft laughs and the deep conversations. Neither of them realized how late it was until a waiter, very politely, asked them to leave, they wanted to close. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun left the place, a little embarrassed but content.

“Do you think that we’ll have a second date?” — Baekhyun asked, the knot inside his throat getting really tight.

Kyungsoo looked at him with a weird expression. “Shouldn’t you ask that when this one is over?”

Baekhyun felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, sugar, or maybe the food wasn’t good, and he wanted to vomit. “You...aren’t leaving yet?”

“I want a drink, don’t you?” — Kyungsoo winked. WINKED.AT.BAEKHYUN.

“I think I need two” — Baekhyun said almost whispering, making the smaller laugh.

Kyungsoo chose the place. And even if it was a little far away from where they had dinner it was a pleasant walk together under the streetlights and the cool breeze. They had a drink, two, and Baekhyun even considered asking for the third round, but he didn’t want to get drunk ever again in front of Kyungsoo. They talked and laughed a lot, and Baekhyun discovered the officer’s beautiful singing voice. When he told Kyungsoo that he should have been an idol the other just blushed and laughed.

Kyungsoo was surprised. Delightfully surprised. He was well aware that the lawyer was handsome, he has two functioning eyes and wears lenses, but he didn’t expect them to click so well together. He and the real Baekhyun. The copper-haired man has a flashy personality, and the attention tends to draw towards him, but he is way more than that. The talkative lawyer can be shy under the right circumstances. The way he blushes, smiles, and how his droopy eyes beg for Kyungsoo’s attention are pulling the strings of Kyungsoo’s heart in a way no one has ever done in a while.

Maybe that’s why Kyungsoo nodded eagerly when Baekhyun asked for a second date again. Or why the officer allowed the lawyer to give him a little kiss when they said goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this was my first time writting smut. Like, my first time ever.  
was it cringey? was it awful? please, let me know :DDDDDDDDDDD


	4. Chatoyant

Jongdae opened his eyes slowly. The loud ring of an alarm woke him, followed by a soft curse coming from the other side of the bed. To be more precise, coming from Minseok.  Jongdae shifted to see the other, bare chest, soft bed hair, and eyes half-closed, turning off the alarm from his phone.

“Sorry” — he said with a husky voice that almost kills Jongdae right there.“It’s too early for you, sleep a little more.”

“What time is it?”

“7 am” — Minseok bites his lower lip.“I have to shower and leave to work, sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’ll leave too...” — he said stretching himself.

“No” — Minseok put his hand over Jongdae’s chest. _Wait, I’m naked too_. “I insist, stay, you can just leave later.” — the older placed a soft kiss on Jongdae’s forehead with a beautiful gummy smile showing on his lips.

Jongdae nodded, watching Minseok leaving the bed with a satisfied smile. He also managed to catch a glimpse of his ass — he blushed heavily when he remembered to himself that he had seen a lot more last night — it was like music to his ears. He drifted back to sleep with the monotone sound of the water running, between Minseok’s soft blankets and comfy pillows. The whole bed smelt like him, his cologne and shampoo but also his warm body. Jongdae was in heaven.

Minseok left the bathroom not long after, entering his bedroom again, trying to be as careful as possible. He didn’t want to wake Jongdae again now that he was peacefully asleep on his bed. He smiled to himself, really satisfied with the sight, Jongdae completely sprawled over the mattress, almost occupying it whole, with his mouth open and hair everywhere. A mischievous idea crossed his mind. Minseok grabbed his phone and took a picture, only to send it to Jongdae later.

Never, not even once since he came back to Korea, had been this hard to leave his apartment.

A few hours later, Jongdae woke up, a little lost and dazed out after the good sleep — and the goodnight — he had. Minseok’s bedroom was big, just like the rest of the apartment, and it had a spectacular built-in wardrobe with all his suits and clothes neatly displayed. Jongdae touched them softly with just a finger, attentively looking at Minseok’s clothes. He liked black and grey clothes apparently and definitely had a great taste with suits. How mad will he get If I stole one of his sweaters?

Right then, a text made his phone ding.

(10.15) **Handsome Suited Man**: Are you awake?

Jongdae smiled, biting his lip.

(10.15) **Kim Jongda**e: just woke up

(10.15) **Kim Jongdae**: i’m stealing a sweater bcs I can’t find my clothes. ( ` ౪´ ì)

Minseok smiled at the comment, imagining Jongdae with one of his sweaters, only.

(10.16) **Handsome Suited Man**: Suit yourself

(10.16) **Handsome Suited Man**: By the way, look at what I had this morning on my bed.

(10.16) **Handsome Suited Man**; [PICTURE]

Jongdae clicked on the picture only to see his face, drooling, absolutely asleep and naked over Minseok’s bed. Son of a…

(10.17) **Kim Jongda**e: KIM MINSEOK

(10.17) **Kim Jongdae**: NOW I’M STEALING AN EXPENSIVE SWEATER AND ITS NOT COMING BACK ૮( ᵒ̌▱๋ᵒ̌ )ა

Minseok laughed really hard on his office, imagining Jongdae red with fury, barging into his pile of sweaters trying to find the most expensive-looking one. Endearingly funny.

But his smile slowly faded when his sight drifted from his phone to the hall. His boss was shaking hands with an old friend of his, someone Minseok would rather not see ever again; Wu Yifan.

* * *

Jongdae pouted all the way back to his attic, wearing an expensive Calvin Klein sweater he stole from Minseok’s wardrobe. And just as he had promised, it’s not turning back.

On the long bus ride home — he would have to pick up his bike later from the store — he had time to think about the whole night and how they didn’t really talk about it. Minseok has been ignoring his text messages for a while now, probably busy with work, but Jongdae really wants to talk about it. About his feelings. It was great, that was an understatement, and Jongdae felt loved all the way through, but what were they now? fuck buddies? boyfriends? Minseok was his sugar daddy?

He didn’t want to think about the last one seriously, but he could use the money, tho.

When Jongdae arrived at his place he suddenly felt the urge to play the piano. Today is the recital — Jongdae hopes that Minseok remembers it — the piece he is going to play, composed months ago, has his teachers and classmates approval. He knows that the piece is good, but after last night and the influx of thoughts running inside his head, he needs something else. This musical piece is security, it will grant him the applause and ovation from the crowd, but he wants something else. His fingers are telling him otherwise.

There is some music in his head, a melody that won’t leave him alone. His heart singing full of love.  He lets his fingers and heart does as they please, and plays mindlessly, slowly writing down from time to time over a music sheet. His entire body is playing for Minseok; he notices. For the way, he scrunches his nose when he laughs, or how his gums show when he smiles, for the gentleness in his touch and kisses. For the way, his cat eyes gleam every time he looks at Jongdae.

_I fell hard, huh?_, Jongdae teases himself while his fingers kept pressing the white and black keys. He still wonders what are they, in what stage their relationship is. But in the end, it doesn’t matter, as long as he is with Minseok, as long the older is by his side it doesn’t matter how they call it. What matters is that it exists.

It’s a short piece, comparing it with the other one he had prepared for the recital, but it holds three times more sentiment. With a mischievous smile, he decides to take the risk, sending Minseok a text to remind him about the recital, hoping that his music will reach his heart.

_What is life without some risks?_ He thought, knowing that the biggest risk he was about to take was his heart getting rejected.

* * *

“I know you don’t really want to speak with me” — Yifan said in a kind voice.

“Then why are you making me speak with you” — Minseok grabbed his glass and took a sip of wine. I’m going to need it.

The restaurant near his office was full of other officer workers in their lunchtime. A pleasant place to eat something, Minseok wished for his company to be just as pleasant.

Yifan isn’t exactly the last person he wants to see, but it’s close enough.

The face Baekhyun pulled out when he saw Minseok leaving the office with him was priceless. He looked at Minseok like he had gone crazy. Maybe he was.

Wu Yifan is an excellent lawyer, there is no use on denying that, he was his friend, and also his boss. But if Minseok has to think about it Yifan was probably only his boss. Or his boss and a shitty friend. He is the head of the firm’s delegation in China, a really important lawyer for the firm. But he sold Minseok. He knew what was going on between him and Luhan, he knew about Luhan’s ulterior motives and did nothing. Neither as a boss nor a friend. When Minseok had no more use for them, Yifan simply sent him back to Korea. Discarded.

“I need your help” — Yifan stated.“I need you back in China”

Minseok scoffed, an eyebrow rising and an evil smile showing over his face. “Why should I care about what you want, Wu?” — he replied. _Hilarious._

“We need your expertise, there is no other lawyer like you, and you won’t need time to adjust, you are perfect for this.” — Yifan kept saying.

“We?” — Minseok asked.

“Luhan and me” — Yifan confirmed.“Your salary will increase, and you have your boss’s approval, we only need yours.”

_Speaking of the devil_. “Why would I want to go back? You must know that this is a suicidal mission.”

“Get over it, Minseok, we are talking about work here” — Yifan was starting to get pissed.

“It’s funny that you, from all people, are the one telling me to get over it considering that you were the one that sent me off when I was of no use. And I’m not talking about being of use for the firm. I had my own clients, I was the best lawyer you had in China’s delegation, but I wasn’t of use for you and Luhan anymore, right?” — he sipped from his glass again. If Yifan was getting pissed, Minseok was downright furious.“Once you two sucked all the blood from me, you sent me back here, not even a goodbye text.”

“Maybe we weren’t polite enough…”

“Maybe? Polite?” — Minseok laughed offended.“Cut the crap, Wu. You two are a pair of leeches, and the furthest I’m from you two, the better. I learned my lesson almost seven months ago.”

“You count the days?”

“Of course I count the days. I remember the day you two destroyed my professional and personal life to benefit your absurd power ambitions.”

Yifan and Minseok fell in awkward silence for a few minutes, looking at each other, waiting until one of them stood up and leave. But neither of them did.

“I’ll come back to China with a no as an answer” — Yifan answered.

“Of course you will” — Minseok agreed.

“Luhan sends his regards.”

_Asshole._ “You can tell him to shove his regards up in his ass.” — Minseok sipped again from his glass, emptying it while leaving a few bills over the table.“To pay my part, I don’t want to owe you anything. Goodbye Wu.”

Yifan simply nodded, watching how Minseok left the place without looking back.

If Yifan would’ve shown up a month ago, Minseok would’ve taken the offer. But right now he was feeling free. Free of the pinching sensation he had when he came back from China, free from the hurting and the fear. He didn’t care anymore about China, about Yifan or Luhan.

He had found something way more valuable here, in Seoul, in a convenience store.  He had found the comfort of being loved. He had found Jongdae.

Looking at his phone, Minseok let out a weird high-pitched noise from his throat. Jongdae’s recital. It was today. And he had like fifty texts from him, from lovely ones to angrier ones.

_Shit,_ Minseok thought while stepping out of his office again. He heard Baekhyun yelling at him, but Minseok only replied. “I’m out for the day” followed by one of Baekhyun’s scandalous laughs.

* * *

Jongdae was pissed. Very. Pissed.

From the backstage, he could catch a glimpse of the college auditorium, already getting filled with parents and friends of the performers. But neither of them was Minseok. The only person Jongdae had invited. He sighed loudly, his fingers getting sweaty and colder, while his feet couldn’t stop moving. Had he forgotten?

Unlocking his phone, he again rode all the text messages he had sent in the last hour. Minseok hasn’t replied to any of them. _Great, great, great, I’m a fool_. 

The first performers were already on stage, two girls singing and playing the guitar. Jongdae was the third on the schedule. Soon it’ll be his turn, and there was no one there for him, he had been living a dream recently, and now, everything was crumbling down.

Maybe he was being pessimistic, and a little dramatic, but he had written his heart on a music sheet for Minseok to listen, and now he wasn’t there. He was feeling absurd. The same feeling of shallowness that used to live inside of him when he left home to pursue his music career tackled him once again. It had been a while, actually. All the fights and arguments he had with his parents came back one more time, every bad day, every disappointment. Looking at the piano already set on the stage he could feel the anxiety growing on him, how it escalated his body, his hands getting numb.

He didn’t realize that it was already his turn, the second performer already getting out of the stage with a pleased look on his eyes. He had to do it, with or without Minseok there to watch him. He had to do it for himself, but he really wished that the lawyer had fulfilled his promise of being there for him.

“Let me hear you play” Minseok had told him in his car not so long ago. Jongdae bit his lower lip, he had never felt this nervous.

He bowed to the public, that greeted him with applauses, sitting at the piano he wondered one last time if he should play Minseok’s song. If nobody was going to be there for him, to listen to the song he had made with his heart on the sleeve, there was no use on playing it, right?

Jongdae looked at the crowd one more time, only to see a suited man standing in the middle of the auditorium, with a pair of sorry cat-like eyes._ Oh, well,_ Jongdae kept to himself,_ I guess I was right about taking risks._

His hands stopped trembling, and the keys and the empty stage didn’t look frightening anymore. He noticed the crowd looking at him waiting for him to move, as the notes slowly came out from his hands, but everything he cared about was the Handsome Suited Man looking at him agape.

Minseok was right when he told Jongdae that his own music must sound like angels. He was absolutely right.

His eyes couldn’t move from Jongdae’s elegant movements at the piano. How much passion he was delivering, how much he was feeling the piece. And the piece itself, Minseok didn’t understand why, but, the music was speaking directly to him. Or even better, like it was talking about him. Minseok’s heart beat faster when the piece reached a more intricate part, as a river has meanders, flowing in his ears as if it was magic. Jongdae is magic. For the rest of the world, they were in a crowded auditorium, but if you ask the two of them they were alone, in their own bubble filled with music.

Minseok wasn’t surprised a tiny bit when the crowd gave him a standing ovation. He looked so beautiful, so right in place right there, on a stage playing his music. Minseok ran to backstage, and when he found Jongdae he couldn’t help himself. He hugged him as if it had been a lifetime since they saw each other for the last time.

“I thought you weren’t coming” — Jongdae said with a pout as soon as they broke the hug.

“Sorry I was late, I was…” — Minseok looked at Jongdae, even pouting and a little angry he was absolutely stunning. “I was cutting ties with my past.”

“What does that even mean?” —Jongdae asked

“It doesn’t matter anymore.” — Minseok said with the brightest smile Jongdae has ever seen.“You were absolutely amazing, your music… is magic.”

Jongdae laughed, blushed heavily, putting his arms around Minseok once again. “I’m glad that you liked it. It was for you.”

“For me?” — Minseok asked, curious.

Jongdae nodded. “I composed it thinking about you.” — the blush spread over his high cheeks when he left a peck over Minseok’s lips. _Sweet._

“So, now I have a song?” — Minseok asked, replying to the peck with another one.

“It’s called, ‘Chatoyant’” — Jongdae explained.“It’s a French word.”

“What does it mean?”

“It derives from the french verb chatoyer, that means…” — he stopped talking to give two tiny kisses at the corners of Minseok’s eyes. ‘to shine like a cat’s eye’” — he finished with a wide grin followed by Minseok’s voice chuckling.

“Thank you” — Minseok felt Jongdae’s warmth spreading inside of him and over his cheeks. _You always surprise me._“Are you still mad at me for being late?”

“Let me see…. A little” — Jongdae replied with a cheeky tone. “What are you going to do about it?”

“Inviting you to a nice dinner, you deserve it.” — Minseok laughed while Jongdae nodded eagerly.

“Nice idea.” — Jongdae agreed to grab Minseok’s han"You can tell me all about that ‘cutting ties’ issue over some nice food.”

“That’s a deal.” —Minseok smiled dearly. Hand in hand, looking at Jongdae already blabbing about how much he was going to eat that night.

* * *

“Maybe we should have a double date sometime.” — Baekhyun said suddenly, playing with Kyungsoo’s short brown hair.

“With Jongdae and Minseok?” — he asked. “Are they officially dating?”

Baekhyun nodded. “I think so, the last time I asked Minseok about it he just blushed really hard and ran away from me.”

“That’s a yes.” — Kyungsoo said with a smile. “If you ask Jongdae, he will just smile like an idiot, plus, Minseok comes to the store every night to pick him up.”

“Boyfriends!” — Baekhyun yelled, a little excited. “They are so stupid, they fit well together.”

Kyungsoo simply nodded, his attention over some article on his phone screen.

“What about us?” — Baekhyun dared to ask, Kyungsoo looked at him with a shocked expression. “Are we officially dating?”

Kyungsoo blushed, a rare sight on the stern officer that would only become soft in Baekhyun’s arms. “Maybe.”

“Maybe?”

“Well, you haven’t asked” — Kyungsoo’s eyes went wild with embarrassment and excitement. He won’t admit it, but his heart had never beaten so fast.

“Soo” — Baekhyun even got up from the sofa.“Can I be your boyfriend?”

Kyungsoo stood up and kissed Baekhyun’s lips shortly. “Yes” — he said with a hearty smile on his lips. Baekhyun hugged him so hard that they fell on the sofa again with a loud thump.

“Get off me. I have to leave for work” —Kyungsoo said grumpily.

“But I don’t want to” — Baekhyun pouted still grabbing Kyungsoo’s neck strongly.

“You can’t hold a police officer as a prisoner, that’s a crime, Baekhyun” — Kyungsoo laughed. After a few defeated yells, Baekhyun set Kyungsoo free, not without giving him a glare. “Don’t look at me like that.”

“Will you come back when your shift is over?” — Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo’s only answer while putting on his jacket was another kiss.

“I will take that as a yes.” — Baekhyun said, still pouting a little, watching his boyfriend opening his main door from the sofa. “Hey, officer” — Kyungsoo looked back at Baekhyun. “I like you a lot” — and he added one of those boxy smiles that Kyungsoo likes the most.

“I like you to, dumbass.” — the last thing Kyungsoo heard after leaving Baekhyun’s apartment was his boyfriend’s loud shrieks from the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end, my friend.
> 
> If you liked it leave a kudo, and if you want to share with me your lovely opinion a comment will be really appreciated.
> 
> and we can also talk over [here!](https://twitter.com/uxiumin_)

**Author's Note:**

> we can talk over [here](https://twitter.com/uxiumin_)


End file.
